


Tea

by acatalepsy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatalepsy/pseuds/acatalepsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan takes a trip to the corner store in the event of a tea-bag-related crisis and it is COLD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Requests would be phan-tabulous~  
> I'm uncreative, guys! There are no ideas in my brain. NONE.

Dan breathed into his cupped hands, condensation seeping out through his fingers. A plastic bag with a bottle of milk in it hung from the crook of his arm as he trudged past rows upon rows of houses and apartment complexes. The weight of the bag sent a dull ache spreading up his arm.

Earlier that week he and Phil had had an intensive debate over whether they had enough tea bags to last until Monday. This mostly involved Dan teasing Phil mercilessly over how he was “Literally the most British person on Earth” and Phil scrunching up his face and reinstating the seriousness of the issue. It was winter. An absence of warm drinks would be fatal.

Naturally, in the end they had been so caught up in making sure they had enough tea bags that they neglected to remember that to make a cup of tea one also requires _milk_. Which was why Dan, for the second time that week, had to make a trip through the cold to the corner shop, despite the fact that the temperature was below god damn freezing. He had no idea what compelled him to do it, but for some reason he was physically incapable of refusing to take up doing favours for other people. Especially if it was Phil doing the asking.

Thankfully, the distance to the store and back was a short one. If he had to be out there any longer he might have inadvertently ended up recreating the ending scene to the first Captain America film. He was pretty sure that he was already dangerously close to entering human ice-block territory.


End file.
